One In A Million
by Anima270
Summary: FemNaru, SasuNaru, slight Raiju/Sora. Naruto/Mulan crossover. Naru thinks that she is of no use to her family and when war starts she finds a way to be helpful by joining the Army to protect China in her father's place. But that's easier said than done.
1. Matchmaker We Go

Hi again peoples. I have been planning to write a Naruto/Mulan fan fiction for almost four months now, and now I finally have the chance. So yay!! I wanted to write this because my ancestors/family are Chinese and I wanted to do something with my roots. This is NOT going to be exactly like the movie. It will have some of the same parts/plotline but the majority of it will be different. (Same plotline, kind of different story. HELL YEAH!! lol) Also, there will be a few Japanese words that we all know and love.(Like 'dobe' and 'teme,'/ It will also have Japanese honorifics as well, and before you ask it is cuz I feel like it.) So read! Now for us get on with it already.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything From the anime/manga Naruto and the Disney channel movie Mulan. Although if I did own any of this, let's just say none of it would be allowed for people under the age of 20. Well except for me. Lol.

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. L)

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

--

It was a nice, peaceful morning in the outskirts of a small town in China. The towns name was Wuzhen. (Just picked a random town name. If you wanna know what it means just ask me.) It was a prosperous town with many things coming up.

"Naru time to wake up!! This is a very important day!" Shouted Sora from the hallway. His family were old friends with the Namikaze's since the Lao dynasty. Sora had come to live with them after the incident when his entire family had died in a fire when he was visiting a town a few miles away. Sora is a year older than Naru and had almost a deep, ocean blue color for his hair and his eyes were that of the night sky. He would wonder around in the house in his usual garb of a rose red Hanfu(1) embroidered with many obsidian dragons along the rims of it with white sandals.

"Just a few more minutes……" Sleepily muttered a blonde beauty. Her hair was truly a rare find. It is like her father's; the color of the sun and breathtaking cerulean eyes that could rival the sky on any occasion. She had a figure like her mothers, and it was something that she was envied for. Her creamy skin flawless except for three whisker marks decorating each cheek from an accident that happened when she was only three years old.

_You see she was an adventurous child and a curious one at that. One day when she was playing with Sora near the forest they heard something. She got curious and went ahead even against Sora's pleads to stop. What she saw amazed her and frightened her at the same time. They were on a high peak and the fall could have easily killed her. The poor animal that was unlucky enough to have fallen to its death only moments ago now laid motionless blood seeping out of many areas. Naru felt as if she was going to hurl if she continued to look at the scene below her. She could hear Sora calling her in the back round but she didn't move at all. It was as if she was a statue; unmoving. Then she heard someone running towards her. _

"_Naru! There you are!" It was Sora. She turned her head but slightly lost her balance in her traditional silk robes. She fell. Naru instantly closed her eyes and silently screamed. _

"_NARU!!" Shrieked a now crying Sora. Sora quickly yet elegantly ran up to the cliff of where his best friend fell and it seemed that luck was on their side today. Naru was dangling by the silk folds of her robes from an old branch. Her cheeks seemed to be the only thing wounded; probably have scratched them through the jagged rocks as she plummeted down. Within twenty some minutes people were able to retrieve their heir from the cliffs that could've end the girls life. _

"All right you lazy bum get up!! I can't just stay here waiting for you while you sleep the day away!!" Shouted Sora next to the blondes ear. Said blonde 'eeped' and fell out of bed.

"What the HELL was that for?! This is Bull!! I don't wanna go to the matchmaker!! She's a bitch!!" Screeched Naru as she held onto the headboard of her very orangy bed while a tiresome Sora tried to pry her off.

"Come on!! I don't have time for this stuff either! I have to be somewhere too you know!! I can't just wait for you to get up forever!!" Loudly replied Sora to Naru's comment only moments ago.

"But I don't wanna!!" Shrieked the golden haired blonde. After what seemed like hours Sora finally was able to pry the five foot six blonde from the comfort of her bed.

"NOOO!! THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHIMENT!!" Screamed Naru as she was dragged into the hallway and down the stairs. (Good Job Sora! Lol)

"Minato-san, I got her as expected." Formerly said Sora whom now had let go of the blonde.

"Good job, Sora. But I thought that I already told you that there is no need for you to give me an honorific." Responded man of thirty or so. Just like his daughter he had golden hair like the sun and stunning cerulean eyes that gleam with joy. His skin tan as well. But a tinge of a sickly pale to it. Over the years Minato had a disease that was slowly eating him alive. They said that he would die before the years end. That prediction is now over ten years old now. He is getting better, but little bit by little bit. Just let time take its course.

"What!? You too dad?!" Yelled an exasperated blonde girl of seventeen. This wasn't fair.

"Naru, this time try to impress the matchmaker. Let's try not to have a repeat of last year, shall we?" Asked the blond man.

"But I don't want to get married! Can't I wait another five years or so?" Inquired Naru whom was giving her father and Sora the biggest puppy eyes she could possibly do. Good thing that over the years the duo have managed some sort of immunity to it. (Naru's mother still falls for it…..most of the time. J)

"Naru, you already seventeen. Everyone else your age here has already married off and with children. We wanted you to get married a few years ago but after a few certain mishaps with the matchmaker…. Well anyway you are going and that's that!" Ordered Minato as he tried not to laugh from the memories from a bald Ino or when Ino 'accidentally' fell into the lake and her clothes were transparent enough to see through it afterwards. Ah good times, good times. It seemed that Naru and Sora were kind of having the same problem just now. Then Minato snapped them from their very, very, very fond memories.

"Sora can you go along with Naru to the bathhouse to meet Kushina for her preparation?" Questioned the older man. Sora nodded and dragged his friend away to the outside world. You could hear Naru screaming her lungs out. Her father sighed. It was a good thing that he ordered ear plugs as a daily process. He wouldn't have survived them with his loud daughter and strident, rowdy, red-headed wife. (You have to feel sorry for the man right? I probably would have some sort of graveyard in my backyard by now if I had to live with them.)

--

1) Hanfu- It is a traditional silk robe embedded and overly designed at times. They are very beautiful, I should know, I own one! Ooh!…Shiny…..

So what did you guys think? I know it's not so good right now but it will get better. Things get better with age… or does that only apply to wine? Tell me of what you guys think of it. As for Ino being the matchmaker; I just chose her for it because I couldn't think of anybody else besides Kakashi and Jirayia. So no I am not going to pick a pervert or a super pervert as the person to critique women on a daily basis. But I do like Ino as a character for the manga/anime Naruto. I am babbling so I guess I should stop…..for now. Bye Bye peoples.


	2. Loathing

Hi again peoples. Thanks for reading the story so far. If you guys liked the first chapter you guys will love this chapter. If you didn't like it at all then why are you reading this then? But anyway as a note I will say that the ending of this story will have more length to it then the actual movie of mulan cuz I felt like it. If you don't want it then I could always get rid of the lemon at the ending...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that Masashi Kishimoto owns. If I did then my pet hamster's place would be so pimped out that even she would have a life size jacuzzi. lol (My pet hamster's name is Mimi)

Also HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN!! WE ALL LOVE YOU LOTS!! I was supposed to post this chapter up yesterday on his actual birthday but I got really lazy yesterday for no apparent reason. (Sorry peoples. I get really lazy sometimes. lol) My birthday is only a few days away so where are all my presents peoples?! lol, no but seriously where are my presents?

-(also I know that this is kind of short but that means that I will update sooner peoples. :-P)

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it peoples.)

Crik-ee: Hinata (I think it's the perfect fit.)

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. L)

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

Now on with the story. Let's get to it peoples!!

--

_"Naru, you already seventeen. Everyone else your age here has already married off and with children. We wanted you to get married a few years ago but after a few certain mishaps with the matchmaker…. Well anyway you are going and that's that!" Ordered Minato as he tried not to laugh from the memories from a bald Ino or when Ino 'accidentally' fell into the lake and her clothes were transparent enough to see through it afterwards. Ah good times, good times. It seemed that Naru and Sora were kind of having the same problem just now. Then Minato snapped them from their very, very, very fond memories._

_"Sora can you go along with Naru to the bathhouse to meet Kushina for her preparation?" Questioned the older man. Sora nodded and dragged his friend away to the outside world. You could hear Naru screaming her lungs out. Her father sighed. It was a good thing that he ordered ear plugs as a daily process. He wouldn't have survived them with his loud daughter and strident, rowdy, red-headed wife. (You have to feel sorry for the man right? I probably would have some sort of graveyard in my backyard by now if I had to live with them.)_

--

"Sora-chan... would you be so kind to let me go, NOW!!" Shouted Naru to her best friend, Sora. Naru was tied up, (So she wouldn't escape. lol) and Sora was dragging her through the village. People were giving them strange looks, well strange looks toward the blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"Sorry Naru-chan but we can't let you escape again, can we?" Asked Sora as he gave Naru an evilish smirk. Naru pouted.

"But you know that once I'm freed I will make sure that you will get a slow and painful death." Stated Naru as she was continued being dragged through the shops and bazaars. Sora sighed at his friends childish antics.

"But then who will serve you day and night like a servant, Na-ru-chan?" Questioned the blue haired male.

'Also not to mention putting up with your huge ego.' Thought Sora.

"I could always teach Kyuubi some new tricks. He is still young, he will learn." Informed the Naru as they were continuing making their way to the bathhouse where they would meet Naru's mom, Kushina. She was an eccentric woman and everyone loved to be around her whether because of her beauty or her personality. She was a woman of rare beauty. Her hair the color of deep red roses, and her eyes; two emeralds that only defined wisdom and life.

"Ni hao(1) you two! I thought that I told you to be here three hours ago Naru!? Now we only have a mere two hours to get you ready for the matchmaker now!" Exclaimed the woman with fiery crimson hair.

'I woke up THIS early just so my mom can brush my hair for TWO FREAKING HOURS!! Why oh why me. Life is cruel.' Thought the blonde.

"Uh...yeah... I just forgot that I had promised Raiju-sama that I would meet him today for some 'sun'. See ya! Have fun Naru!!" Stated Sora and in an instant he was far gone from sight before anybody could say a word to him. (Lucky him.)

"Stupid, evil, horny bastard...leaving me alone with the devil's second in command." Muttered Naru but unfortunately her mom heard the comment.

"What did you say my lovely little daughter?" Sickenly yet sweetly asked Kushina. This scared the shit out of Naru. (The same thing happens to me when this happens with me and my mother. Moms are very scary when they want to be. lol)

"Um... nothing. Nothing at all mom!!" Said Naru slightly scared.

"Good now come on we have to give you a decent bath, because right now you look quite...unsuitable." Kushina stated as a matter of factly as she released the ropes tied around her daughter and dragged her to her doom.

"Why do I have a feeling like I am going to be put through hell today." Naru silently whispered to herself as she was literally dragged into the bathhouse by her mother for some preperation for another rendavez with the matchmaker. (I now feel kinda sorry for Ino, keyword is 'kinda' though. lol)

--

(1)- It means hello to you people who don't know yet. If you didn't already know that all I can say is wwooooooooowww...and I mean it.

Sorry about this chapter being so short (As I have already said to you guys.) but I have been really busy with everything lately. And school is killing me. (Probably should not have taken so many extra curriculam activites.) But the next chapter will be a lot longer that I promise you peoples.


	3. Singing Is Annoying

Hi readers. Sorry if I haven't updated this story for a while. I was busy with my other stories and my computer completely shut off all because of my evil, annoying, little brother. He had to download all that crap onto MY computer. But I am fine, along with the rest of my stuff for now and I do promise to update sooner for you guys. Without a further ado here is the next chapter for the story. I hope that you guys will like it, and yeah it is another short chappie. Me is very sorry for that but it is better than nothing right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whatsoever. If I did let's say that I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about Naruto right now. No I would make it happen in the manga.

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it peoples.)

Crik-ee: Hinata (I think it's the perfect fit.)

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit for him, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. I kinda like Itachi with all his sexiness. OH GOD MY PERVERTED SIDE HAS TAKEN OVER!! lol)

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

Now on with the story. Let's get to it you guys!! (Wow I guess I am kind of excited right now. Maybe it is all that sugar I had...ah well. )

--

A little recap for you peoples...

__

"Uh...yeah... I just forgot that I had promised Raiju-sama that I would meet him today for some 'sun'. See ya! Have fun Naru!!" Stated Sora and in an instant he was far gone from sight before anybody could say a word to him. (Lucky him.)

"Stupid, evil, horny bastard...leaving me alone with the devil's second in command." Muttered Naru but unfortunately her mom heard the comment.

"What did you say my lovely little daughter?" Sickenly yet sweetly asked Kushina. This scared the shit out of Naru. (The same thing happens to me when this happens with me and my mother. Moms are very scary when they want to be. lol)

"Um... nothing. Nothing at all mom!!" Said Naru slightly scared.

"Good now come on we have to give you a decent bath, because right now you look quite...unsuitable." Kushina stated as a matter of factly as she released the ropes tied around her daughter and dragged her to her doom.

"Why do I have a feeling like I am going to be put through hell today." Naru silently whispered to herself as she was literally dragged into the bathhouse by her mother for some preparation for another rendavez with the matchmaker. (I now feel kinda sorry for Ino, keyword is 'kinda' though. lol)

--

"Aah!! You're late!! We don't have much time now!!" Pronounced an average height, raven-haired woman known as Xiaoping. (My mom's name. lol) She was the owner of the bathhouse they had an appointment for. Xiaoping grabbed Naru's arm and dragged her against her will to the bathtub. Before Naru could respond to what was happening the older woman pulled up a screen and started tugging at the blonde girls clothing.

"Hey!! Stop that!!...Don't touch there ya old hag!! Hehehe... that tickles." Shouted Naru. Her mother Kushina sighed...again. Anyone outside were probable thinking that they were murdering somebody here with all the screaming and such. A minute later Naru was in nothing but her birthday suit and was freezing cold. Before Naru could whine, complain, or do anything the middle aged raven haired woman swiftly shoved the girl into the tub of hot water.

"Hey that hurt!!" Shrieked the girl with gold as the sun hair. Xiaoping ignored her client and started bringing out some soaps and perfumes. She put them down and started examining at her blonde-haired client. (Kushina is just in the back round waiting for all of this to be over. lol)

"You have such beautiful hair. It is so soft and a rare color at that..." Informed Xiaoping as she gazed at Naru's long locks of golden yellow.

"Thanks for the compliment lady!" Said Naru accepting the compliment that she had just received. But the lady didn't stop talking. Xiaoping gently took some of Naru's hair into her hands to examine it further.

"But It has been damaged with dirt, and hay remnants." Xiapoing continued on. Naru pouted.

"You know you would have more guests if ya didn't start critisizing how your clients look." Naru stated as a matter of factly. The lady ignored her... yet again. Steam came flowing out of Naru's ears like Locomotive train.

"Hey!! I am talking to you!!" Screamed Naru.

"This is what you give me to work with..." Xiaoping started singing as she started scrubbing the girl. There was some weird music playing in the back round.

"What's with the singing? And where did the music come from" Inquired a seemingly pissed of blonde.

"Well, honey, I've seen worse." Sang Xiaoping.

"Your singing is starting to give me a headache woman." Declared Naru as she started to rub her forehead.

"We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse." Xiaoping sang.

"Okay... now you're really starting to freak me out." Informed Naru as she tried to get away from the clutches from this psycho. The key word was tried though.

"We'll have you washed and dried!..." Gleefully sang as continued to thoroughly scrubbed Naru's head. (Told you it would take a long time for her to get ready.)

"Geez Lady!! Stop it now you're scaring the shit out of me!" Screeched Naru on the top of her lungs.

"Primped and polished 'till you glow with pride." Bellowed Xiaoping. For some reason Xiaoping seemed to ignore with Naruto with great ease.

"Oh that IS IT YOU WITCH!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!" Screamed Naru as she jumped and pummeled the poor raven-haired lady to the floor. (She should've known that it was coming sooner or later. lol)

On The Other Side Of Town...

Raiju and Sora were ravishing each other in an alley somewhere in the opposite of town. They continued their heated lip locking until they heard a violent scream.

"SORA WHEN I SEE YOU I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!!" Screamed someone from afar. The two broke apart and trembled in the anger behind the voice.

"Do you think Raiju-" Asked Sora but was stopped by his lover.

"Sorry Koi, but she is not my problem." Stated Raiju as he plugged his ears shut from the pleading from Sora.

"But Raiju-koi..." Whined the blue-haired man known as Sora.

--

There I am done with this chapter. I am so sorry that it is so short but I am very busy and this is all I could manage to type before I leave to go to my mom's house. Yeah this chapter wasn't serious at all. I have been writing stuff with angst in them and I figured that I need a little break from that. But don't worry. This story will have their serious parts and stuff to it as well. Well I might as well say goodbye to you peoples because apparently my dad is shouting my name to get my lazy bum out the door. Until next time peoples! Ciao!


	4. Colors?

Oh my god! I am so sorry! I think it has been almost a month since I updated this story. That kinda makes me sad..........but not anymore since this is the next chapter for that story. Yay. Well I really don't want to say much since I want to get the story underway. So here it is peoples and I hope that you guys ill enjoy it. :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whatsoever. You should all know that.

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. L)

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

--

A flashback for you guys since its been so long........................

_"Oh that IS IT YOU WITCH!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!" Screamed Naru as she jumped and pummeled the poor raven-haired lady to the floor. (She should've known that it was coming sooner or later. lol)_

_On The Other Side Of Town..._

_Raiju and Sora were ravishing each other in an alley somewhere in the opposite of town. They continued their heated lip locking until they heard a violent scream._

_"SORA WHEN I SEE YOU I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!!" Screamed someone from afar. The two broke apart and trembled in the anger behind the voice._

_"Do you think Raiju-" Asked Sora but was stopped by his lover._

_"Sorry Koi, but she is not my problem." Stated Raiju as he plugged his ears shut from the pleading from Sora._

_"But Raiju-koi..." Whined the blue-haired man known as Sora._

--

"Naru, why do you keep doing this?" Questioned her mom, Kushina. The red-haired woman was looking at her daughter outside of the bathplace. Because of the little incident they were kicked out of it.

"But mom. If only you were there with me. That psycho kept singing and it got on my nerves." Explained the blonde. The older woman sighed. She should have known that her daughter would do something like this. She always does something like this.

"You know what let's just forget this and move on to the next stop. You're already clean anyway." Sighed Kushina as she grabbed her daughters wrist and dragged her to the next place.

'Damn, and I thought that would have worked. Great........I actually have to go through this stupid process........again.' Thought the blonde-haired girl.

"We're here come on!" Exclaimed her ecstatic mom.

'Ugh, not here again. The people here are all perverts.' Were along the line of Naru's thoughts, as she was literally dragged in there.

--

"So what do you need for Naru today Kushina?" Asked a lady with brownish-black hair and wearing a red silk robe when the duo entered the place.

"Everything, Mai to turn my little girl into a bride." Stated Kushina as a matter of factly. Then out of nowhere she gave a unsuspecting daughter a bear hug.

"Waah! My daughter going to get married! You're going to leave your father and me!" Cried the red-haired woman known as Kushina.

'No way in hell am I getting married to some pervert. They only want one thing.' The blonde thought sadistically. Due to content we were exited from the blonde's thoughts for the next few minutes. (Sorry to my readers whom are guys. I didn't mean it when I wrote it. But Naru thinks that way, sorry.)

"Come one, Naru. You really don't want to see the waterworks again, do you?" Inquired Mai. Naruto quickly shook her head no.

"Good then, come on. We still haven't chosen what you're going to wear and we only have forty-five minutes left." Pronounced the woman known as Mai.

"Hm. I can't decide what color for you to wear. The matchmaker has seen you in almost every color. And it would be bad luck for you to wear something you already have worn.

'Yes! Thank you god! I finally have a chance to get to wear orange!' Thought the blonde cheerfully.

"How about orange?" Asked Naru politely. (I know hard to imagine right?)

"Orange is such a loud color. That would be our last choice. So....have you worn pale blue yet, it would look nice on your skin tone." The woman suggested.

"Yeah, remember that was one of the first few colors that I wore for the matchmaker." Spoke the blonde-haired girl. (You don't want to know how many times she's been to th matchmaker. lol)

".....Then how about pink? It is always a beautiful color for a future bride." Said the brown-haired woman.

"I am surprised that you have forgotten when I did wear pink." Stated Naru. Ooh! Another flashback.....................

_Naruto was pissed beyond words. She had said any color robe besides pink. And here she is in front of the matchmaker herself in the dreaded color of all colors. Pink. Not just pink. But Sakura pink. Blegh. She would've thrown up by now if it wasn't for the pale blonde lady in front of her right this moment. _

_"So, Naru would you please come over here?" Asked Ino in a sickenly sweet tone. Great more things to make our poor little golden-haired blonde sick to her stomach._

_"........"Was Naru's answer. Her mind was entirely focused on not destroying this ugly thing that she was currently wearing. (Sorry I really, hate pink. And you'll love it when Sakura comes into the story. lol)  
_

_"Naru! I am not going to ask politely again! Come over here now!" Hissed the woman as she pointed to the other blonde in the room._

_"That's it!!! I can't take it anymore!!!" Yelled the golen-haired blonde. She then ripped the grotesque looking thing off of her, and now was in nothing but her birthday suit. (Watch it perverts...........)_

_"WOOT! FREEDOM!!!!" Exclaimed the blonde as she ran off somewhere, with many people watching her, and one bleach-blonde haired middle aged woman twitching._

"See, and didn't you see me pass you by naked?" Questioned Naru.

"Orange it is then............" Muttered Mai.

--

There done for another chapter. I could have made it longer but I got really lazy about five minutes ago so I stopped here. lol. Sorry peoples but you m,ust wait another week. Mwahahahahahahaha. Yes, I know. I am evil like that. Deal with it.


	5. They're Here

Sorry for the lack of updates peoples but my computer's motherboard completely got trashed becaus my brother decided to use my computer to download retarded videos. I gave him a piece of my mind. Yup. So now he has a scar on the left side of his face too. Don't ask how the other one got there, Iwould get into serious trouble. He should have learned on he day that he was born not to mess with his cynical, older sister. Yeah I just called myself cynical but only because it is true. Sorry of I scared you with that information but I needed to let that crap out of my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own anything like Naruto. But I do own this fan fiction. That's not nearly as good is it?

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. L)

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

--

_"That's it!!! I can't take it anymore!!!" Yelled the golen-haired blonde. She then ripped the grotesque looking thing off of her, and now was in nothing but her birthday suit. (Watch it perverts...........)_

_"WOOT! FREEDOM!!!!" Exclaimed the blonde as she ran off somewhere, with many people watching her, and one bleach-blonde haired middle aged woman twitching uncontrollably._

_"See, and didn't you see me pass you by naked?" Questioned Naru._

_"Orange it is then............" Muttered Mai._

--

"I love this robe!" Exclaimed the blonde as the two workers orderly clothed her with the orange silk robe.

"We know. You have been saying that for the last thirty minutes." Xaioping stated as a matter of factly.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Innocently asked Naru as she slightly moved towards the direction of the older woman.

"No just thinking about your future. Your mom hopes that the nineteenth time is the charm." Said the raven-haired woman.

"Aww. Don't worry. I'll try not to screw things up this time,.........although no guarantees though." Added the blonde-haired girl known as Naru, as she gave her famous fox-like rin again.

"Just remember those words that Ino-sama said to you on your first time." Warned the black-haired woman. It took our favoite little blonde a minute to remember those words.

_"Naru. You must be a polite woman of etiquette society. You mus be the perfect housewife or else no man would want you for a wife, no matter how beatiful you are. And that mouth of yours............... just don't speak and I think that that situation ill be settled........._

"Naru? Naru, are you there?" Asked her mom when she reentered the room to find her daughter staring into space.

"Huh, oh yeah mom. Just peachy." Inforomed the girl to her red-haired mom.

'I am going to make that Ino-bitch eat up her words. Cha!' Thought Naru.

"See this was what I meant. Naru are you okay?" Her mom asked worriedly once again.

"Why do you keep asking mom?" Complained the blonde-haired girl.

"Because you were talking to yourself and started cackling evilly." Kushina explained. Naru froze in her place.

'Crap did I really do that.' Thought the Uzumaki girl.

"But we don't have time to waste. There is only about thirty minutes left before you are due at a certain matchmaker's place, and we haven't even begun on your make-up yet." Exclaimed the red-haired woman as she dragged the girl out of the place once she was fully clothed and said their goodbyes to the women.

"Aww, come on mom. I'll look like a prostitute with all that crap you call make-up on my face." Whined Naru.

"Nonsense Naru. A prostitue can't afford all that make-up." Kushina happily chirped.

--

"We're almost there. We already went through the Great Wall Of China. China is no match for us now." Orochimaru said to his minions and to the two captives left from the infiltration of the Great Wall a few days ago.

"Let the prisoners go." Ordered the cynical man. Kabuto and Nagato did as they were told from their leader.

"Go and tell your emperor that the Huns are here, and that he will nedd to get what's left of his army ready." Declared the man frightening man known as Orochimaru. The two men ran off as fast as their legs could go.

"Kabuto, how many people does it take to deliver a message?" Questioned the sickenly pale man, a devilish smirk on his face.

"One." Answered as Kabuto raised his bow and arrow, readying to strike.

--

There I am done with another chapter for you peoples. Oh and good new everyone! (lol. I sound like that old fart from Futurma. lol. Old fart.) Sasuke is going to make his appearance in the next chapte. WOOT! I know you guys must be so excited now that the rooding raven will appear along with his brother. Yay. I hope to see you peoples very soon. Ciao for now guys.


	6. Lovely Aquaintance

Hey I'm back!!!!!! You probably thought that I died or something. Well I did. But then my horde of zombie minions resurrected me. So here I am, back from the dead. You didn't believe one word of did you? If you did, COOL!!! If you didn't, screw you. I wanted to celebrate with a longer than usual chapter. Now let us get on with the new chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or mulan. But I do have a lease on my horde of zombies. Damn. Everything is just so expensive these days...............

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. (-_-))

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

--

Previously...............

_"Go and tell your emperor that the Huns are here, and that he will nedd to get what's left of his army ready." Declared the man frightening man known as Orochimaru. The two men ran off as fast as their legs could go._

_"Kabuto, how many people does it take to deliver a message?" Questioned the sickenly pale man, a devilish smirk on his face._

_"One." Answered as Kabuto raised his bow and arrow, readying to strike._

--

"Crap! I'm late! Gotta hurry!" Exclaimed the blonde-haired girl as she ran through half of the village wearing formal attire for the meeting of the matchmaker, Ino. Her orange silk robe fluttering behind her as she ran. Her golden locks pinned up with decorative floral hair pieces, some strands of her sunshine hair fallen down from the running; framing her delicate face nicely. Her face over complicated with bold make-up; her usually rosey pink lips now a lustrous red. On her neck was a pendent that Tsunade-baachan had given her for good luck, and a purple cricket as well. She was a little hesitent to accept the small creature, okay she down right said no, but Tsunade gave her an ultimatum that was unfair. How could she get rid of all her precious ramen. Her delicious ramen. The sweet mor-, okay getting off of topic. But really now that she had thought about it, really, how much harm could a three inch cricket cause. (1) By now she could see the group of girls lining up, one by one, gracefully gliding to the old-fashioned building where the matchmaker, Ino was waiting for them.

Naru quickly blended herself among the other beautiful women as they stood silently in front of the building before opening up their colorful sun umbrellas and bowing; waiting for the matchmaker known as Ino to make her entrance. Then suddenly the entrance to the building dramatically opened to reveal to the public an aged woman with blonde hair that seemed to have been bleached a one too many times, and it was tied up in a high ponytail. Her wardrobe consisted of a light pale, blue robe decorated with red roses and embedded with many beads that it was pretty extreme. Her face was covered up with what seemed like pounds and ponds of make-up; probably trying to cover some aging lines from the world. She didn't even greet the girls before pulling a croll with a list of the girl's names on it. She frowned as she noticed whom was first on her list of eligible girls.

'Guess I'm up.' Mused the golden-haired girl as she tried to desipher exactly on what the matchmaker was thinking. A second later Ino closed up the scroll and glared at her victim with viscious, menacing, ice blue eyes, unlike Naru's kind, somewhat mischevious ocean blue ones.

"Uzumaki, Naru." Ino impassively declared before going back inside the pits of hell; her dress waving as she walked inside. Naru as gracefully and ladylike (2) as she could stood up from her position and quickly inside before the doors shut behind her. The interior of the place was the complete opposite of the exterior. While the exterior flourished wih all sorts of wonderful plants and wildlife the interior was almost medieval-like. There was a paraphernelia of old fashioned weaponry hanging on the walls and the place had an aura of gloom surround it.

'Sheesh, talk about creepy. Just like I remember it. I wonder if she has some sort of torture chamber around here......okay never mind. I really don't wanna find out......' Were along the lines of a golden-haired girl's thoughts named naru. The atmosphere was intense. Aah.... some thing never change. Really why did this phsycho bitch hte her so damn much. Really she didn't do anything horrible to the old hag, okay guess that that was a major lie. But still, it wasn't like she did anything to the older woman on purpose. Okay that was a lie as well.

"Please siit down Uzumaki-san." Ino sweetly yet sickenly said. Naru nodded her head and did as she was told wanting to respect her mother's wishes on trying to convey herself from being rejected again. It was a lot harder than it looked. Naru secretly moved the cage where the cricket ws currently locatedand positioned it better so she didn't squish the poor thing.

"Now pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity.(3)" Ordered the Yamanaka woman as she waited for the evil little golden-haired troll to screw something up like always so she can be on her merry way.

Naru could tell just by the look on the witch that she thought that she was going to mess this up again! As Ino was babbling on about useless matters, Naru was pouring the tea into the two cups for the two. Thatt was when she noticed that the lavender cricket somehow managed to scape from its cell and was now on the table. Its destination; Ino's cup.

'SHIT!' Naru sreamed in her mind. She stole a quick glance at Ino, noting that the woman hasn't noticed the small creature on her table yet. But if she were to find out, worst case scenerio she would try to hurt the poor defenseless thing. Naru reverted her attention back to the tea to find out that she had spilled a good portion of it. Ino was still engrossed in whatever she was talking about that she didn't notice that the cricket was relaxing in her cup of tea; enjoying the warmth of the hot liquid. Ino grabbed the cup relishing the smell of the gin tea. Right when she was about to take a sip of the hot drink Naru quickly leaped across the table to grab it from her hands.

"What are you doing?!?" Loudly interrogated the matchmaker known as Ino.

"I, uhh, just need it back for a moment." Informed Naru as she tried to grab the abused cup from the elder woman's firm grasp.

"Stop this nonsense!!" Shrieked the bleached blonde-haired woman. Naru finally managed to snatch it from the clutches of Ino. Ino was slightly pushed by Naru and lost balance and fell on a firelike heater, which made her end up catching on fire.

"AAAHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!!" Hysterically screeched the woman as she tried to put out the flames that were now engulfing her from behind. Naru retaliated by using her expensive fan, trying to fan out the fire. The fire only became bigger, as if the flames had been angered for someone trying to rid of them. Naru looked at the tea kettle that was leisurely sitting on the table and without hesitation grabbed it and immediately poured the rest of its contents on Ino. The fire was out almost immediately after that, but you could tell by the expression on Ino's face that she was not happy. Her hair could ruined and her clothes had ash, hols from the fire, and tea stains. It was utterly ruined. But the worst of all was her face. The make-up she had put on was coming off in heaps and it wasn't very appealing. You could now see every wrinkle, every age spot she had. Her face was now entirely on the floor.(4)

"Hehe, guess you owe me one for saving you." Joked naru while rubbing the back of her head, while trying to conjure up a plan on how to escape this with everything intact.

"COME HERE NOW!!!" Yelled Ino in fury as she grabbed Naru by the ear and dragged her until Ino slammed the doors open in rage and pushed the poor blonde-haired girl flat on the floor in the viewing public where everyone were waiting for them. She then pointed a slender finger at her in complete hatred.

"I have had enough of you and your sorry excuse for a bride you ugly troll. I never want to see you in my sight again!!!!!!!!!" Hollered Ino in rage before slamming her doors shut harshly and was gone from sight. Naru started to form tears as the majority of the people soon left to go on with their daily businesses. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. Naru looked up to find her mom and Tsuande-baachan.

"I disgraced you guys again." Sobbed Naru, trying to control her emotions but was failing horribly at it. Kushina and Tsunade merely chuckled. Naru glared at them when she heard them chuckle.

"What's so funny about this?!" Naru angrily asked before pouting cutely.

"That's what you always say. Really it's nothing big after the.........well I kinda lost count after the fifteenth or sixteenth." Explained Kushina before pulling Naru up and going back home laughing and the occasional teasing.

--

(1) Don't undersetimate things. It will lead to many problems. ^_^

(2) I know, kind of hard to imagine but ber with me for a sec.

(3) I am going to be truthful. I just copied that line exactly from the movie.

(4) You know how some women saying their putting on their face. I was kind of thinking along the lines of that, except the opposite.

I know it is different but don't worry cuz you are going to be so excited!!!! Sasuke is finally going to come in the next next chapter! I know some of you peoples have been asking me about that and there! I just told you. olz. Until next time................


	7. This Is My Duty

Hi peoples. I think it has been a week since I updated this story and I am trying to get back in the habit of updating stuff so here is the new chapter! Yayz!! So how was your week? Mine? Well I screwed up my concert by continuously using the wrong note because somebody kept handing me the wrong one! (Screw you SHE-MAN!!!! SCREW YOU!!!!) But luckily the crow didn't notice that much of a difference. (Thank god.) But yeah I am starting to ramble so let us get on with the new chappie already! CHA!!!!!

Disclaimer: Pffft. The day that I acually own something like Naruto is the day where everyone will have become my legions of zombies. Hmm..... It may be sooner than I had though........ Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku.

-Oh and as a note, Sorry tachi-chihime. I did what you didn't want me to do. But it'll grow back.................eventually. O_o

(Listen to Numb by Linkin Park With Chapter. Much More dramatic peoples.)

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. (-_-))

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

--

Previously.....................................

_"I disgraced you guys again." Sobbed Naru, trying to control her emotions but was failing horribly at it. Kushina and Tsunade merely chuckled. Naru glared at them when she heard them chuckle._

_"What's so funny about this?!" Naru angrily asked before pouting cutely._

_"That's what you always say. Really it's nothing big after the.........well I kinda lost count after the fifteenth or sixteenth." Explained Kushina before pulling Naru up and going back home laughing and the occasional teasing._

--

As the trio made it to their large estate, Naru's father, Minato was waiting for them, a huge grin on his frail face. Any ounce that was running through her veins instantly vanished knowing that she would disapoint her father. Her best friend.

"So how did it go Naru-chan? What did Ino-san say about you this time? Anything well that I should know about." Minato asked his daughter eagerly. His ocean blue eyes so bright and full of life, this was going to be the hardest thing that Naru would probably ever do. How was she shupposed to tell her dad that she had been banished from the place. That she was unsuitable to become a wife for anybody.

"Well?" Waited Minato anxiously for the news that hopefully would soon come out of his blonde daughter's rosy lips.

"I.......um.......have something of importance and utmost seriousness that I need to discuss with you." Naru informed with most serious and saddened face he had ever seen from his daughter. His smile quickly vanished, as if it ad never existed in the first place. It was quickly replaced with an indifference expression. Naru was about to tell her old man before noticing that her nosy mother and grandmother were still there.

"I want to talk to you ALONE." Said Naru, adding volume and emphasis to the last word. Tsunade and Kushina got the hint and quickly disapeared from sight. But if you looked closely around they were still there. Spying on the pair. Okay now that everyone else is finally gone, or so Naru had thought, Naru could finally start the conversation between her father and herself.

"What happened Naru-chan?" Asked Minato with such sincerity and kindness that it crushed Naru's heart.

"Well I tried to help Ino-san out since she fell and caught on fire......" Started the blonde-haired girl. Her father looked at her strangely. Okay, how much did he miss? Ino catching on fire? What else was he going to find out? What? Like Ino was a dude. No wait, the last one was actually plausible.

"And then I tried to fan it out, but the fire got even bigger. So I did the only other thing I could think of. I threw the rest of the tea in the kettle on her. The fire was gone but she was even more furious than I have ever seen her. And then she banished me, saying that I am unfit to be a bride." Naruto muttered the last part, but her father still heard it.

"............" Minato couldn't form the right sentences for this. Should he be angry that she ruined it, or happy because he will have his daughter all to himself.

"Naru, I love you with all my heart." Minato said so suddenly. Naru stopped her tears and gazed up at her father with the most mazing blue eyes anyone has ever seen. He then took her outside to the courtyard for her and him to sit on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. Naru looked the other way trying to avoid her father's similar ocean blue eyes.

"My my. What beautiful blossoms there are today." Minato commented trying to change the mood between the two somewhat light and airy. It wasn't working apparently.

"But look this one is late!" Minato pointed out as he looked at a bud, Naru looked up to see it as well.

"But, I bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful one of them all." Said Minato as she smiled kindly and lovingly at his daughter before putting a cherry blossom into her golden hair.

But before either could say another word there was loud banging of the drums. Which meant one thing and only one thing. The Chinese army is here. Everyone hurried outside to see what was the problem. Kushina stopped Naru from coming any closer, for she was still considered a child, well to her red-haired mother. Naru pouted but Tsunade hinted her to climb up the small mount of boxes by the wall to see what was going on. She quickly climbed up and could see a few soldiers with a white-haired, middle-aged man on a black horse. He had the most sinister brown eyes she had ever seen her entire sixteen years of existance.

"Citizen's I bring a proclomation from the Imperial City." Exclaimed the white-haired man. People listened carefully, knowing it something of importance from their emperor.

"The Huns have invaded China!" Proclaimed the man. There were many gasps and screams coming from the people in the village, wanting to know more about the situation.

"By Order of the emperor, one man from every family must serve in the imperial army." Finished the man as he took out a scroll from his royal blue hanfu.

"The Shao family!" Ordered the man before a man with brown hair, and light green eyes came up and bowed to the man before taking the scroll from one of the soldiers.

"The Yei family!!!" The man once again shouted. This time a young boy with unruly light brown hair came up with his elderly father.

"I will serve the emperor in my father's place!" Exclaimed the boy before looking to his father for reassurance, and sure enough, he got it the approval he wanted.

"The Namikaze Family!" The man shouted with such authority and loudness that it made some people cringe.

'No!' Naru shouted in her mind before deciding to do something about it. Minato slowly limped over to the man with his cane in his right hand. As he stood right in front of the a guy whom appeared to be in the army, before bowing slightly before talking.

"I am ready to serve the emperor." Said one Minato Namikaze in a clear, loud voice for all to hear. Just then Naru jumped in between his father and the man whom was about to hand his father a scroll, enrolling him in the army once again.

"Father you can't go!" Naru then turned to the man. " Please sir, my father is ill and has already fought for the-" She was then stopped as the white-haired man came up to her and Minato.

"Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter in a man's presence!" Hissed the whitesh, silver-haired man before grouching about something and returning to his post.

"Naru, you may leave." Minato said in a cold, indifference tone. A tone that Naru had never seen her father use before. This brought the poor golden-haired girl to tears before making a dramatic exit. Tsuande quickly followed behind her grandaughter, wanting to see if she was okay from what had just occurred.

"You are to report to camp tomorrow by noon!" Ordered the white-haired man before he and the soldiers continued on with the list. Once they were done they left the small village to go to other villages before the days end.

--

Dinner was quiet that night. No talking amongst one of the loudest families in the village. Kushina and Tsunade were eating solemnly while Naru slowly poured her father some tea before pouring herself some. Naru just stared blanky at the small cup before slamming it, resulting the contents of it to spill everywhere.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GO!" Yelled Naru glaring at her dad.

"Naru-" Kushina spoke softly but no one heard her once Naru started once again. Her father, Minato looked up at her with distant cerulean eyes like hers, but her own held a tremondous unamountable anger in them.

"THERE ARE PLENTY OF YOUNG MEN TO FIGHT FOR CHINA!!!!!" Screeched the golden-haired girl. Her father was still impassive about the subject.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Minato stated as a matter of factly before taking another sip of his tea.

"So you'll die for honor?!" Screeched the golden-haired girl as she waited for any response from her dad. Her dad stood up and glared into her cerulean eyes before speaking.

"I will die doing what's right!" Shouted Minato. Naru tried to retort back but Minato wouldn't let her.

"I know my place!! It is time that you learn yours!" Shouted The golden-haired man before sitting back down at the table and resuming dinner. Naru ran out of the place as fast as she could. Kushina and Tsunade tried their best to ignore it, not wanting to pick sides on family.

--

It was pouring down rain heavily. Naru ignored it, as if not noticing that she was being drenched in the cold, freezing water. She was sitting on a statue staring into space thinking about all that has been said earlier. She looked down at a puddle to see her reflection staring back at her in despair. You could hear thunder booming loudly in the backround. Naru then gazed ahead to see her parent bedroom window. Her father was tying to talk to her mother. She didn't want any explanation, it seemed. And then Kushina seemed to run off to another room of the building. Then it hit her. She ran to the family temple. Setting her prayors before leaving without a trace, only Hinata watching her from afar, making sure that she's okay.

Naru was silent as a shinobi (2) when she solemnly tiptoed into her parent's bedroom and took the scroll and replaced it with her hair piece, letting her parents know that it was her. She looked at her parents lovingly before dispearing.

She went into her dad's room where he had kept his armor and sword from when he was in the army beforehand. Naru took her father's sword, on her knees, grabbed the sword and cut of her long, flowy, golden hair. The hair slowly drifting down to the floor. Her hair now a messy mop of golden laying on top of her head. It was shorter than her father's even, but it did seem important to her at the moment. She shed her clothing and put on one of her father's outfit before adding the armour on. She then went into the stalls where Kyuubi was currently resting in. He was startled by the stranger but after a minute he realized it was his owner, Naru. She took a good hold of him, jumped on and went into the night.

--

A bolt of lightning had woken Minato up in the middle of the night. He looked to his nightstand, to find his scroll to be replaced with Naru's hair piece. A startling realization hit him. He woke his wife up and Tsunade. They looked to find that his armour was gone as well as her horse.

"We have to get her, she could be killed!" Screeched Kushina crying into her husbands already wet shirt. Tsunade was crying as well, which was a very rare thing.

"No if they find out, she will be killed. Please, anybody help her!" Cried Minato as he hugged his wife, Kushina back.

--

Somewhere in the Ancestor temple a pink, dragon-like statue started to wake from its deep slumber.

"Ow! Who the hell decided to hang me up there!?" Whined a shrilly voice in the dark night.

--

"Sasuke, Are you paying attention to me?" Asked Itachi as he showed his younger brother the plan to counter-attack the huns.

"Hn." Was the oh so great response from the one known as Uchiha Sasuke. He had the darkest obsidian eyes you had ever seen, unlike his brother dark brown ones. His hair was around shoulder-length, the back of it curling up in a way while Itachi's was long and tied in a loose pony tail. Their complexions were that of an ivory color. Both Uchiha's were lean, but muscled at the same time. Women fawned over them that sometimes it was disgusting. Sasuke ignored all of them, so women didn't really matter to him, unlike his brother who takes the time to court and flirt with the women occasionally. On the exterior they looked almost identical, but on the inside they were like water and oil. Different but also alike in some ways.

"Sasuke, I will be gone trying to counter the Orochimaru and his minions against Konoha mountains. I am going to give you responsibility on handling the new recruits while I'm gone." Informed Itachi as he gave a smirk-like smile to his younger brother.

"Really?" Asked Sasuke as he raised a delicate black eyebrow in the process.

"I wouldn't have given you this job if you weren't ready. I trust you." Explained Itachi. Sasuke just stared astonished at his brother. His brother, his brother whom always called him childish, annoying, and so much other crap was giving him a huge job.

"I trust you captain." Said Itachi before he and his army left before the night, Sasuke actually gracing a smile on his usually stoic face.

--

Wheew! This chapter was kinda long, I thought that it was never going to end. But it did. Well, I hoped that you peopled enjoyed the new chappie. See you peoples later yalls. lolz


	8. I LIVE!

Hi again. I really wanted to update this story as soon as I could since now it was finally getting somewhere. So ya. That's the reason why I am updating this a lot sooner than usual. Well there isn't very much more to say, let's get to the new chappie peoples! OW! I my finger's bleeding again. It's been bleeding off and on for the past few days. I even got blood on my homework, and it was soooooo embarrasing when I had to tell the teacher that the crimson stain was my blood. O_o

- In case you guys were confused. Sakura is like a neko. But with a dragon tail, and stuff. Also she is going to be out of character. I really don't want a whiny little bitch in this story screwing up everything. No offense to any Sakura lovers out there though. O_o

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool that is worth mentioning, and Naruto doesn't fit into that genre, So yeah. I don't own it.

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. (-_-))

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

--

Previously..........

_Really?" Asked Sasuke as he raised a delicate black eyebrow in the process._

_"I wouldn't have given you this job if you weren't ready. I trust you." Explained Itachi. Sasuke just stared astonished at his brother. His brother, his brother whom always called him childish, annoying, and so much other crap was giving him a huge job._

_"I trust you captain." Said Itachi before he and his army left before the night, Sasuke actually gracing a smile on his usually stoic face._

--

Of all things to expect, this wasn't what Sakura was expecting from waking up from her hundred year old sleep. To fall down and land on her pink, scaly tail was another thing. Her cherry blossom-pink dress ripped with an array of colorful beads coming off of the abused clothing. Her rosey pink hair falling down to the mid-point of her back. Her skin a pale color with a pink tint to it. Her claw-like nails were painted pink as well. The two pointy, scaly ears on top of her bright hair were a darker shade of the rosey color. The only thing that stood out were her jade green eyes that seemed to deep within you.

"Okay, Who. The. Hell. Decide to wake me up!" The small, pink-haired dragon said angrily to herself. A ghost, unbeknowing to the pink-haired girl slowly reanimated behind her, ready to scare the hell out of her.

"You're awake." Noted a deep, husky voice in utter amusemant. Sakura 'eeped' and was about to beat the shit out of the bastard before realizing that it was the head honcho himself. (1) The Shodai Hokage. (2)

"Oh. Is there anything you need, because I'm kinda busy at the moment." Snortd Sakura before continued contemplating on why she was woken up from her rest. Shodai Hokage frown deepened at hearing that.

"Well there is a very important reason why you were wakened. We need you." Said the brown-haired man as he gazed down at the small, pinkish dragon with deep hazel eyes. Jade green eyes lit up at hearing those last few words that came from the ancestor's lips.

"Who needs me?!" Shouted Sakura enthusiastically.

"Sakura....." Said Shodai Hokage but was halted by more of Sakura's rambling.

"Hold on. Let me say somethin.......... ANYONE who is foolish enough to screw with our family IS GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!! VENGEANCE WILL BE MIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Sakura in a very dramatic manner as she threw her arms everywhere and drew her head back. Sakura was slowly pacing back and forth, ready to strike something at any moment before a voice broke her train of thought. (3)

"Sakura!" Proclaimed the brown-haired man as he glared at the one and a half foot creature, while in his ghost-like form. Sakura stopped everything and looked up at the man.

"Yes?" Asked the pink-haired girl.

"These are the family guardians." Said the man as he directed the girl's view towards the ceiling where the statues of te other eleven animals of the zodiac lay.

"And what do you do?" Asked the one known as Shodai Hokage crossing his ectoplasmic arms.

"I ring the gong." Mumbled the pink-haired dragon.

"That's right. Now I need you to wake up the other ancestors." Shodai Hokage replied impassively before letting out a yawn. If you looked closely enough you could see that Sakura's right eye was starting to twitch uncontrollably. She then harshly picked up a small gong with a mallet.

"Fine." Muttered the pink-haired girl known as Sakura as she made her way over to the stones with the names of the ancestors of the family on it.

"Come on! Wake up people!!! It's not like you guys need any beauty sleep anyways." Hollered Sakura as she rung the gong with the mallet repeatedly for the next minute until other family spirits began appearing out of thin air. This kept happening until the ntire temple was filled to the brim with spirits of the Namikaze family.

"I knew it! I knew it! That Naruto girl was a troublemaker from the start!" Exclaimed an elderly woman, with defining gray hair and lovely baby, blue eyes as she glared at the elderly man next to her.

"Don't look at me! She got that attitude from your side of the damn family!" Retorted the old man.

"She's just trying to help her father and family." A middle-aged woman butted in. Her red hair falling down to her waist.

"But if she's discovered, the Namikaze name will be forever shamed. Dishonour will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!" Exclaimed a man that seemed to be in his early forties. His short black hair up in a pony tail.

"Not to mention, they'll lose the farm." Added a bald man whom had a pitchfork in hand. The same elderly woman from before then stood up from her seat.

"My children never caused any trouble. They all became acupunturist!" Shouted the old hag.(4) While this was being battled out, Sakura was on the floor painting her nails as she sighed at the usual greetings they had when woken up. Shodai Hokage could only sit back and let this unfold before them.

"Well we can't all be acupuncturists!" Shouted the elderly man next to said hag. Then the oldest woman of the group came up to fighting duo and glared at the man.

"No, Your great-grandaughter had to be a crossdresser!" Screeched the even older hag. Then a young male exclaimed,

"Let the guardian bring her back!" He shouted.

"Yeah! Awaken the most cunning!" Exasperated a man as he picked up Sakura roughly and pinted her to the dog. Then the man from before grabbed Sakura out of the other guy's hand and directed her to the stone statue of the hare.

"No! The swiftest!" He hollered. Then the old hag stole Sakura from the guy's hand and pointed her to the monkey.

"No, send the wisest." The woman said with a crooked smile on her wrinkled face. Then every ancestor began arguing until Shodai Hokage stopped them from their petty arguments.

"Silence! We will send the most powerful of them all." Shoudai Hokage articulated as he directed everyone to the window where a statue of a frightening dragon lay in the lush gardens of the estate.

"Hehe. Okay, okay. I get it. I'll do it." Chuckled Sakura as she stood on a pedestal as all of the piercing eyes glared up at her. Then there was laughing in the group.

"What? Is there something on my face or somethin'?" Questioned the pink-haired dragon. There was more laughing. This was getting on her nerves. Then the laughing finally halted.

"You had your chance to protect the Namikaze family!" Roared the head of the group. (Shoudai Hokage.)

"Your misguidance led Iruka to disaster." Added the eldest woman. Then they all turned to the man known as Iruka. His hair was in a pony tail and he had a very noticable scar abridged on his nose. But what you noticed most about him was that he was holding his head.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Muttered Iruka while staring at the wall.

"And your point is?" Asked Sakura crossing her slender arms acrosse her almost flat-chest.

"The point is! That we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Naru." Proclaimed Shoudai Hokage, with many other nodding in agreement.

"But................." Sakura trailed off seeing the look on the man's face.

"Just do as we say! And awaken the great stone dragon!" Ordered Shoudai Hokage before he threw the poor pink-haired girl out the door.

--

(1)lolz

(2) That's all I could find on the First Hokage's name peoples.

(3) I was laughing for some reason at this part.

(4) I thought that it was befitting.

--

I dunno why I ended it there. Oh yeah now I remember. Me is tired and wants to go to bed. Well I promise to update as soon as I can peoples. Until then!


	9. Find The Blonde Baka

Hi again. I felt really bad for leaving the story where it was at from the previous chapter, so I decided to update rather quicker than usual because of that. Yayz. We have another day with school off due to the weather storm. I am sooooo happy right now, nothing can ruin it. Well unless Kishimoto pairs Sasuke up with Sakura. I guess then I would just have to do something horrible to poor Kishimoto. I don't know if you like SasuSaku but I loathe it, no despise it! Okay I have nothing else to say, so let's start with the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I really did own Naruto that I would be typing up fanfiction in my room. No. I would be making Naruto exactly how I like it, yaoi pouring out of each page of the manga, with some killing. Yeah that would be ideal.

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. (-_-))

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

--

Previously........................................

_"And your point is?" Asked Sakura crossing her slender arms acrosse her almost flat-chest._

_"The point is! That we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Naru." Proclaimed Shoudai Hokage, with many other nodding in agreement._

_"But................." Sakura trailed off seeing the look on the man's face._

_"Just do as we say! And awaken the great stone dragon!" Ordered Shoudai Hokage before he threw the poor pink-haired girl out the door._

--

**SAKURA'S POV**

I hate this. Okay sure I screwed up once or a dozen times but they weren't my damn fault. Now Shodai is forcing me to awaken that damn dragon statue when I am already one. Geez, does anyone have any faith in me.

"Hurry up already!" I hear the damn spirit said. I would've said something in return but really, I don't want to get into more trouble than I already have. So I quickly rushed over to the dumb statue with my gong and mallet in hand. I gazed up at the huge thing, I mean really. If that damn thing was walking around I would think that somebody would notice a twenty-foot dragon following somebody. But really, this statue is freaking me out. It's piercing stone eyes are the scariest thing I have ever seen. Best if I just get this done and over with. I start banging my gong with the mallet trying to wake up the damn thing, but it didn't budge at all.

"Come on wake up damn you!" I shouted to the stone statue. It didn't move. Figures. I tried banging the stupid gong a few more times. Still nothing. DAMNIT!! Ow, I think I just popped a vein. I climbed up onto the monstrosity until I was leveled with the thing's right ear. Then I started banging it next to his ear.

"Hello?! Anyone awake in there?!" I yelled into his ear. Shit. I accidentally broke his ear with the gong. Okay just slowly put this back and no one will notice. I could feel the statue shaking before crumbling into small pieces.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Was the only thing that managed to escape my mouth before I landed harshly on the cold, hard ground that was decorated with what was left of the statue's contents.

"Great Stone Dragon? Have you awaken?" I heard the spirit known as Shodai Hokage questioned quite loudly. Shit. H's going to kill me. Oh look there's the head. Hopefully this damn idea will work. If not then I am utterly screwed for the rest of eternity. I grab the head with all of my upper body strength and hold it on top of my head to make it seem like he awakened from his sleep.

"Yes! I the Great Stone Dragon have awakened!" I exclaimed, in a very deep voice. Yes! He seems to be buying it! Oh shit! He's beginning to speak again. OKay, just try and nod your head.

"Good! Do you know your task, Great Stone Dragon?" Asked one known as Shodai Hokage. Sakura nodded her head yes. Shodai gave the 'Great Stone Dragon' a nod of approval.

"Then go! Bring Naru back safe and sound." Ordered the male spirit before loeaving the window he was currently at. Sakura sighed. She dropped the heavy stone head before leaving the garden trying to figure out exactly how she was supposed to bring the girl back from the army.

**NORMAL POV**

'Great now what am I supposed to do?' Thought the pink-haired girl, her pink tail swishing back and forth almost frantically as she made her way slowly around the Namikaze compound.

'All of this because of some girl that decided to make a small detour." Snided the one known as Haruno Sakura. Then her entire being halted when she had noticed that small human-like creature before her. The girl had long purple-black hair that fell down to her petite waist. Her skin was that of ivory, and the most noticable feature were her eyes. They appeared to be a light lavender in color. She was dressed in a loose purple jacket, and underneath it seemed to be a long silk dress, but Sakura could already tell that she had figure underneath of that jacket. On the bottom of the dress the hem was decorated with very detailed beading. The girl was shy and quiet, and it probably had to do with the cricket-like antannae's that lay on top of her beautiful hair.

"My na-name is Hyuuga Hinata. Ex-Excuse me but if you're loo-looking for Naru-san, then I would gladly help." Informed the girl now known as Hinata. Her index fingers touching together in a shy way. Her entire demanor seemed too soft to Sakura, and for some reason Sakura was intrigued by it.

"Why? Do you know her?" Questioned Sakura, still enticed by the beauty standing nervously before her. (1)

"I-I am her lu-lucky cricket." The girl quickly informed not wanting to anger the pink-haired dragon that seemed to glaring at her with her jade green eyes with such intensity that it frightened her to no extent.

"Oh. Well I can see that luck still did her no good. Geez, just how dumb is this girl?" Quietly muttered Sakura but Hinata still managed to hear the soft whisper.

"I'm sorry that I didn't help." Hinata softly cried trying to hold back her tears. This didn't went unnticed by the pink-haired dragon. Sakura quickly gave her a needed hug, taking in the warmth of the dark-haired girl's skin. Hinata relished the warmth before Sakura finally let go much to her dismay.

"Come on. We have to find that baka, before she kills herself!" Cheered Sakura before she grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her through the estate trying to figure out on how they would accomplish this difficult task.

--

(1) Yay. We may have some yuri at hand. -Drools- Sorry just love yaoi and yuri.

I know this is a lot shorter than the last chapter but I am trying to fill my quota of updating two to three more of my stories before the weekend is up. Until next time peoples!


	10. Guardians

Hi peoples. Sorry, I know that it has been a little over two weeks since I last updated and I am sorry for the inconvenience. OH GOD!!!!!! I smell a damn skunk in my backyard again!!!!! DAMN!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S MY NOSE PLUG!!!!!!!!! No seriously...............bleh. It smells so putrid, I think I am going to puke my guts out for something. Stupid neighbor. My neighbor likes to have all sorts of wildlife in her backyard. Quite frankly; I an frightened to go a step into her yard. The only time I did there was a dead cat, and a burial marker. Poor cat......................

Disclaimor: I don't own any of the Naruto paraphernelia, and never will.

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. (-_-))

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

--

Previously..........

_"I'm sorry that I didn't help." Hinata softly cried trying to hold back her tears. This didn't went unnoticed by the pink-haired dragon. Sakura quickly gave her a needed hug, taking in the warmth of the dark-haired girl's skin. Hinata relished the warmth before Sakura finally let go much to her dismay._

_"Come on. We have to find that baka, before she kills herself!" Cheered Sakura before she grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her through the estate trying to figure out on how they would accomplish this difficult task._

--

"Oh Kyuubi, what the hell am I going to do now?" The golden-haired girl known as Naru asked one of her friends; her crimson-flared horse, Kyuubi. But Kyuubi's response was only a snort for horses weren't capable communicating with people.

"How the hell do I waltz in there?! I can't go in there like I am right now! They'll know for sure that I'm a girl!!!!! And what if we have to take off our clothes?!?! You know very well that I can't hide these forever!!!!!!" Hollered Naruto as she groped her rather large breasts through the thin fabric of the cloth. Right now, Naru had taken off her father's armour to take a break before she would make her appearance at the camp.

'Why do you keep asking me things, baka! You and I know very well that I can't speak.' Were the thoughts of one horse.

"And what about my voice?!? My voice is too high for a man!!! _Does it sound weird if I talk like this?_" Asked Naru, trying to make voice sound deep enough to be a man's. But it failed deeply and the result was now a snickering Kyuubi unable to hold back his laughter and began to snicker uncontrollably on his back, on the ground.

"Shut up! I AM TRYING!!!" Naru screamed before taking off one of her shoes and aiming it at the horse's head. It hit dead on and Kyuubi was now too busy trying to ignore the pain than to laugh at his human.

"Oh. What did I just get myself into?" The girl asked herself almost desperately.

"You just yourself into a lot of trouble BAKA!!!!" Shouted a voice that was a lot higher than the one of the golden-haired girl's.

"Who the hell's there?!?!" Hissed Naru while slowly grabbing the sword that was to the left of her. She kept looking everywhere for the intruder but could find no one.

"BAKA!!! DOWN HERE!!!!!!" Screeched the angered female voice. Cerulean orbs quickly gazed down to find a pink, humanoid dragon(?) and a quivering humanoid cricket.(?)

"What the fuck are you two!?!? OH MY GOD IS IT BECAUSE I ATE ALL OF SORA'S FOOD WHEN I WENT TO HIS HOME!?!?!" Naru asked hysterically as she began racing back and forth in the small amount of space.

"Uh......no. Wait, you ate all of his food. Damn. I didn't know a girl could eat so much, okay I am getting off of topic. We are here to bring you back home." Informed Sakura before rubbing her slightly larger than average forehead to try to soothe her oncoming headache.

"Why the fuck would I go with you? I don't even know who or _what _you guys are?" Asked Naru before crossing her slender, tan arms in protestant.

"Ugh......Do you really want to know?" Asked the pink-haired dragon and Naru only nodded her head once.

"Fine. Your ancestors sent us to retrieve you before you ruin the family name, and crap." Articulated the pink-haired dragon. Naruto analyzed the newfound information for a minute before replying,

"Okay then. What are your names?" Inquired the golden-haired girl before she plopped herself right down in the meadow so that she was leveled with the mysterious newcomers.

"Well my name is Sakura, you guardian, and this is Hi-" but Sakura was halted as Naruto's bright eyes seemed to lighten even more.

"I was wondering where ya went Hinata, was it?" Questioned Naruto excitedly, and she got even more ecstatic when the shy girl nodded her head almost hesitently, before fainting and collapsing into a heap of small shrubs. (1)

--

(1) Ah........typical Hinata. I love her as character, well as long as she backs off of Naruto! Naruto belongs to SASUKE!!!!! (Major SasuNaru fangirl)

Got tired. No more writing for today. But you guys will like the next chapter. It is the part of the movie where Mulan goes into the camp and destroys everything accidentally, but it'll be a little different otherwise I would be writing an exact copy of the movie just with different characters, and that is no fun at all. Well until next time peoples, and man am I glad that the skunk finally decided to make its leave. I don't I could have taken more of it......................


	11. Let The Fun Begin

Hi peoples. Sorry if it had been a while since I last updated this story but the stupid testing and everything has kept me pretty busy for the last month or two. But I am just glad that school is almost over and then summer vacation will come. So yeah I am pretty happy at the moment. I have to watch this scene of the movie so I can analyze it and then interpret to my own story. So it is a process. But I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto in anyway possible. Yep, life's a bitch.

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now. (-_-))

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..)

--

Previously.................

_"Well my name is Sakura, you guardian, and this is Hi-" but Sakura was halted as Naruto's bright eyes seemed to lighten even more._

_"I was wondering where ya went Hinata, was it?" Questioned Naruto excitedly, and she got even more ecstatic when the shy girl nodded her head almost hesitently, before fainting and collapsing into a heap of small shrubs. (1)_

--

"Yo. You okay Hinata?" Questioned Naru who decided to keep on poking the small, frail creature. Well, that is until the pink-haired humanoid dragon known as Sakura decided to jump and whack Naru on the head for not leaving the poor girl alone.

"Itai. Sakura-chan, are you sure that you're even a girl?" Asked Naru. Boy was that a mistake. This time Sakura punched her in the gut which caused her to curl into a fetal position on the cold, hard ground of the forest.

"So Hinata-chan...... are you okay now?" Inquired Sakura as she knelt right next to the previously fainted girl.

"Y-yes Th-thank you." Replied Hinata as she slowly tried to stand up, but failed.

"I got ya." Declared the golden-hared girl once she had recovered from Sakura's attacks. For a small person, she could pack a punch. Naru pick Hinata up gently and gently dropped her on her left shoulder with Sakura now on her right.

"I can't go in. I have no idea what to do once I reach the camp and enter it." Sighed Naru as she layed against a large tree trunk.

"Well then go home, and just let your father come back here. I'm sure he'll be able to make it through......... the training aspect of it." Proclaimed Sakura as she sat on the shoulder of whom she was supposed to watch for.

"No! If I do that then my father will surely die! I can't do that to him or to my mom!" Shouted Naru as tears started to make their way down her smooth face with the exception of the three whisker-like scars marking each side of her face.

"Then get your fat ass in there before I do it for you!" Ordered the pink-haired guardian as she pointed a delicate index finger to the camp grounds.

"Sounds good to me- WAIT!!!! I AM NOT FAT!!!!!!!!" Naru screeched on the top of her lungs even though the two girls were on her shoulders and covering their ears to prevent them from becoming deaf. Kyuubi was used to this type of stuff so he simply ignored it and moved on with his life.

--

They were now in front of the entrance to the camp and Naru was worried. What if they found out that she was girl? Even after all of the armour and everything she still had two considerably large mounds on her chest that were identible to any man if they had ever seen a woman which is probably all of them. (Pervs) It took hours of wrapping but she managed to hid them for the most part, well as long as their is some type of coverage.

"Stop thinking about it! Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up , and strut in the damn place like you own it!" Ordered Sakura as she and hinata hid in the cloth attached to the back of her armour. Naru quickly did as she was told and had many people watching her wabble her way into the place with Sakura whispering things like "Badass" or "Work it".

Finally after what seemed like years they made it to a small tent where men were eating, clipping their toenails, and all other paraphernelia of weird and grotesque things.

"This is my type of place." Naru quickly whispered to the girls that were hidden by the blue cloth like cape attached to it.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is a pig pen with a bunch of nasty, ugly looking boars in here!" Sakura harshly retorted back but in a whisper as well, otherwise it would seem like Naru was talking to herself. Hinata tried to keep this putrid scenery from making her sick but you could tell that she was turning into a nice shade of green.

Once they made it out of that particular tent they were back outside. Naru slowly walked around wandering where she should go when in front of her was a man with an enormous tattoo of a fierce, crimson, dragon that curled all around the man's chest and protruding stomach.

"This tattoo will protect me from harm.(1)" the man delcared with a smirk-like smile sprawled on his average looking face. Then all of a sudden a slim yet muscular man with shaggy brown hair and two red triangle tattoos; one on each side of his face punched him square in the face. The man with the tattoo fell down to the ground non to gently.

"Hahaha!! I HOPE YOU HAHAHA CAN GET YOUR MONEY BACK!!! HAHAHAHA!" The shaggy brunette laughed as he continued to see at what he had done.

"Troublesome." Another male muttered. This man had his dark-brwon hair tied up in a high ponytail and his expression were that of boredom but from his mannerisms there seemed to be nothing out of the norm.

"That wasn't so nice Kiba-kun." A chubby male voiced as he grabbed another chip from the bag that he held. He has long hair and like the boy now known as Kiba tattoo's on each side of his face, except his were that of some swirl like sign.

"Well he had it coming. Hmm? Oi! What are ya looking at blondie?!" The brunette known as Kiba shouted to Naru in disdain.

"Ha? What the hell did I do!? I was just wondering where the fuck was that horrible stench coming from." Naru retorted with anguish in her now much lower voice.

"That's it buddy!!! You want some of this?!" Threatened the brown-haired male as he slowly neared the blonde-haired girl in disguise.

"No Thanks. I really don't want to get blood stains on my things." Explained Naru as she ignored the annoying man's rantings and was walking away; deciding to be the better person when Kiba spotted a small tuff of pink on the back of the 'man's' cloth that was hanging from his armour.

"Who ever heard of a guy wearing pink?! Are ya a pussy or what?" Sneered the shaggy brunette as he laughed at his own comment, even though everyone else didn't think so. Especially one golden and pink-haired girls.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YA LIMP NOODLE!!!!!!!!" Sakura hollered on the top of her lungs but Kiba thought that it the blonde-haired girl and so he went after her.

--

(1) Aaah this section of the movie was always my favorite. When I was little I didn't get some of the perverted jokes like "My eyes can ssseeeeee straight through your armour." (Mushu) And then Mushu got slapped by Mulan. teehee. I loved the disney movies before they became BLEGH!

Yeah I know. What a weird place to end the story. But the next chapter is going to take up the rest of this scene and go through the training part of the movie as well. I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Review and tell me what you peoples think of it. BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!


	12. The Aquaintance Of Uchiha Sasuke

Hi, again peoples. This is update weekend for me, considering that I have been pretty lazy ever since the SOL tests were taken about two to three weeks ago. I hope that this chapter makes up for lost time.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Nothing's changed..........................

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now........ or am I? (-_-))

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..) XD

--

Previously.....................

_"Who ever heard of a guy wearing pink?! Are ya a pussy or what?" Sneered the shaggy brunette as he laughed at his own comment, even though everyone else didn't think so. Especially one golden and pink-haired girls._

_"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YA LIMP NOODLE!!!!!!!!" Sakura hollered on the top of her lungs but Kiba thought that it was the blonde-haired girl and so he went after her._

--

'Shit. Shit. Shit SHIT!!!!!!!!!' Were along the lines of Naru's thoughts as she tried to seek some sort of salvation from the rampaging man known as Kiba. Naru managed to doge everything so far the furious brunette flung at him with such ferociousness. Naruto ran to the nearest tent where a bunch of men gathered and hurried herself into it, hoping that it would conceal herself from Kiba.

"This is all your fault Sakura!" Naru harshly whispered to the pink-haired dragon so that no one would think that she was talking to herself. She didn't need anymore problems at the moment.

"Hey, I didn't know that he would act like some physcho! Let's just get the hell out of here, before we're killed!" The pink-haired dragon whispered harshly back to the golden-haired girl.

"I know you're in there you pussy! Come on out and face me like a man!" The shaggy brunette hollered on the top of his lungs but no one came out. Kiba was enraged by this and knocked half of the tent to the ground along with half of the people in it.

"What the hell man! I was trying to eat here!!!!!!!!" Shouted one of the people that collapsed into the cold ground along with his dinner. His face red and was glaring daggers at Kiba.

"Don't look at me!!! It was that guy's fault!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba now declared; getting the attention of a dozen or two men in the process. They all glowered at the petite figure slowly crawling away, trying not to be seen or heard by anyone but apparently that wasn't working.

"GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted another one of the men, this time it was pale, red-hared male whom had been clipping his toenails previously. (1) Naruto already knew who they were talking about so she scurriedly got up and dashed out of the scene with many more men chasing after her hide. (2)

Naru had been so preoccupied with watchi the people behind her catching up on her that she had accidentally bumped into a man whom had been waiting in line for his meal. The man knocked over the other man and so forth until it came to the front of the line and knocked over the cauldron that had been filled to the brim with hot to lukewarm soup. The people were moaning and groaning n pain from being knocked over.

"MY PORRIDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WORKED ALL AFTERNOON MAKING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the camp chef, which caught the attention of the famished people whom had been waiting nearly an hour in line for.

"GET THE FAGGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted many of the soldiers as they began to chant something along the lines of 'KILL HIM'. Naru tried to run away from them but she was surrounded and the outcome didn't seem too bright. One of the men pushed her to the ground. She landed hard on her ass before forcing a smile and waving at them.

"Hey guys. Just preparing for that war aainst the Huns ya know." Naru responded in a much deeper voice, which still sounded kind of feminine. She would have to work on that later.............. if she survived that is. They slowly slithered closer to her as each moment passede. Oh boy, this was some deep shit she was in.

--

_"The Huns have invaded this area and destroyed the villages of Xainqfan and Hefei as they moved to the pass between the mountains. In order to halt them in their tracks before they invade the Imperial City we must stop them at the village of Dezhou. We will try to help the villagers as much as possible as we fight them off here." Voiced a deep, yet smooth voice as he pinpointed on the map of where the Huns will most likely attack next. He was Uchiha Itachi, commander of the army of China. He had conversate with the Emperor, Sarutobi himself and the Emperor wanted to make sure that no more people would be in harms way of the invaders, and this was where he would come into play. He had pale, ivory skin and long raven hair. He had two line-like scar marks tracing his face. His obsidian eyes showing authority as he spoke with such passion._

Sasuke opened his eyes awakening himself from that memory right before Itachi had left with the veteran soldiers. That was almost a week ago, and if it went according to plan then Itachi stopped the Huns from proceeding any further. Hopefully, the man would be back in a week or two.

Sasuke could hear all the commotion outside and it was starting to get on his last nerve. He stood up from the bed that he lying on in his tent and exited it to find a bunch of new recruits trying to kill something, or someone? He moved through the crowd with many people moving out of the way because he was their captain. He was at the front now and could see that the mob of angry men were trying to pummel some golden-haired boy that was trying to fight back but couldn't. The younger Uchiha waltzed closer until he pushed everyone out of the way from the petite boy.

Naru opened her eyelids to find out as to why everything became quiet and that why she wasn't being pummeled to the ground by the enraged horde of men. She gazed upon the figure that was in front of her with her large cerulean eyes to find one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her entire life. But the emotionless expression he had made him look slightly less attractive.

"Hn. Dobe." The words escaped the beautiful man's lips. Naru's left eye began to twitch irrecontrollably. This guy was not handsome at all! He's just another stupid bastard!

"Teme! What right do you have to say that to me!!!!!!!" Naruto retorted making her voice sound a little deeper than when she spoke a few minutes ago.

"I am your commanding officer dobe. What is your name?!" Sasuke Uchiha commanded from the golden-haired boy with disdain. His voice a louder than before but was still emotionless as usual.

"........Uh my name. You want to know my name?" Naru questioned, trying to stall as much time as possible so he could think of a name for his new persona.

"Yes, dobe. Your name?" Sasuke questioned once again.

"Well you see it's................" Naru paused for a moment before Sakura whispered something to her.

"Ryuu. No maybe not." Sakura whispered.

"Shut up Sakura!" Naruto whispered starkly but Sasuke managed to catch the last part.

"Sakura? Isn't that a girl's name?" Sasuke asked the boy as he glared down at 'him'.

"No..........." Naruto replied.

"The tell me!" The Uchiha declared getting wuite impatient with this idiot.

"It's Namikaze Naruto." Naru now known as Naruto declared finally. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Your parents named you fishcake?" Sasuke questioned, a perturbed look no adorning his facial features.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Naruto retorted back to 'his' captain.

"The Namikaze clan. I didn't know that Minato and Kushina had a son." Uchiha Sasuke articulated.

"Well they do! They just don't mention me a lot." Naruto replied, annoyed at this. What was this anyway? 20 questions or something?

"I can see why dobe. Clean this place up and report to session tomorrow morning. Six o' clock." Sasuke said simply before walking back to his tent. Readying for training tomorrow morning with the new recruits; thinking of the golden-haired idiot, and why he seemed so familiar.

'Bastard.' Were all Sakura's, Naruto's, and even Hinata's thoughts.

--

(1) That part disgusted me in the movie.

(2) Not in the way you were thinking pervs.

Hoped that you guys liked the new chappie. Bye peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The Morning After

Hi guys. I was going to go over and rewrite parts of 'Different Way To Spend The Year' due to all the mistakes I made in it. (And add The Kyuubi Chile to that list as well!) But anyway this might be one of the new chapters that I am going to update before I go back to my dad's. Our computer broke there because of my brother. (Idiot) Anyway let's get on with the new chapter. Also, WE LUV U MICHAEL JACKSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto whatsoever.

~Flamers Are Welcome. But Someone Will Find You Drowning In A Pool Of Your Own Blood.~

-Looking for someone to beta'd my stories. It's a lot easier to spot someone elses mistakes than your own............

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now........ or am I? (-_-))

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..) XD

--

Previously.......

_"Well they do! They just don't mention me a lot." Naruto replied, annoyed at this. What was this anyway? 20 questions or something?_

_"I can see why dobe. Clean this place up and report to session tomorrow morning. Six o' clock." Sasuke said simply before walking back to his tent. Readying for training tomorrow morning with the new recruits; thinking of the golden-haired idiot, and why he seemed so familiar._

_'Bastard.' Were all Sakura's, Naruto's, and even Hinata's thoughts._

--

"Naru, time to wake up sleepy head. Wake up. WAKE UP BAKA!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed into the poor snoozing girl's ear. Naru immediately bolted up from her sleeping bag; her hair messy and huge bags under her large cerulean eyes.

"Nnnngh..........why did you wake me up Sakura-chan?" Naru groaned before landing her head back into the soft, comfortable pillow. They were in the poorly structured tent that Naru had quickly set up far away from the rest of the others were currently located. The interior had a small sleeping bag in the corner of the tent. On the opposite side there was a tiny stove that had something boiling on it. Hinata and Sakura were currently at the moment trying to drag the golden-haired girl from the contents of her sleeping bag. It took about five minutes but eventually Naru came out of her covers and yawned in a very unlady-like manner.(1)

"I made you br-breakfast Naru-san." Hinata managed to croak out before her entire face turned to a deep crimson. Naru ear's perked up at food since all of last night she had to clean up the camp because of that stupid Kiba and she missed out on dinner.

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" Naru exclaimed with her cheeky grin of hers. Sakura took the bowl from Hinata with grace before putting it in front of Naru.

"Look it's porridge! And it is happy to see ya!" Giggled the pink-haired miniature dragon. The rice porridge consisted of two eggs which were the eyes and a piece of bacon that was for the mouth. Naru didn't know of what to make of it; she looked at the thing in discontent. (2)

"Uhhhhh................thanks, Hinata-chan. It....er.....looks delicious." Naru managed to stutter out. To be blunt, the thing kind of looked like her. The yellow-ish noodles at the top that cascaded down the sides of the bowl for her hair, and the eggs were dyed a blueish color. Where the hell did she get food dye in a place like this anyway? Besides isn't it sort of weird to eat yourself?

"Well? What are you waiting for baka?! Hinata-chan worked very hard making this wonderful food for you and you haven't even tried it yet!?!" Sakura nagged at the poor innocent blonde....again. Soon Naruto found spoonfuls of porridge being stuffed into her mouth as Sakura continued talking rather loudly.

"Now remember it's your first day so play nice and no fighting, unless the other kids wanna fight back, then you have to kick the other kids ass. Got it?" Pronounced the golden-haired's guardian.

"....Bwut-" Naru tried to choke out but Sakura quickly halted her before she could say anymore.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, now let's see your war face." Sakura commanded with Hinata standing in the background; her face, a pink hue. Naru was a different matter. By the time that Sakura was finished talking to Naru, the poor girl was stuffed to the brim with the porridge. Her cheeks were poofing out making her face fuller and a lot wider, not to mention that she had some of it slowly dripping out of her mouth. (3)

"What. The. Hell?! Now show me something that can actually scare Hinata!!!!" Roared Sakura as she quickly dropped the porridge as it spilled all over the floor of the tent as the pink-haired dragon jumped onto the blonde-haired girl and grabbed her by her shirt.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" Erupted from the the golden-haired girl's throat. Her cerulean eyes gleaming with excitement and life.

"Yeah!!!!!!! You go girl!!!!(4)" Exclaimed Sakura with Hinata giggling at the scene before her. Sakura hurriedly climbed onto Naru's shoulders and quickly fixed her hair into the fashion for men. As Naru was slowly getting dressed into her uniform Kyuubi popped his head into the tent and tried to explain in some type of language that animal's only seem to understand.

"What?! The troops just left?!" Shouted the pink-haired dragon in disdain. This piece of information caught Naru's attention.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Shrieked the poor cerulean-eyed girl. Naru fastened her robe before fixing the light tanish-green pants that she had worn last night. Naru then exited her tent; putting on her shoes rather clumsily which caused her to knock over her tent. She would fix that later.

"Wait! You forgot your sword!!!!" Proclaimed Sakura with Hinata coming out of the fallen tent as well, but Naru was already gone and running to the destination where she will begin her training.

"Naru off to destroy people. I'm so proud...." Exasperated the pink-haired dragon with tears of happiness in her jade-green eyes. Hinata came up to the joyful girl and petted her head. What came out of Hinata's rosy pink lips were filled with confidence and laced with the truth.

"You have issues."

--

(1) Naruto is Naruto. lol

(2) I luv how Hiinata makes food that looks like Naru-chan in the anime. (Before Shippuden)

(3) Now, I don't mean to be a perv but in Mulan when they showed that scene the porridge kinda looked like cum.

(4) O_o. Dunno why I wrote that. Kinda creeping me out.

Well I hoped that you enjoyed this short chappie but I am going on vacation and won't be updating anything for a while. Well when I get back I am going to edit 'DWTSTY'. BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Training Begins

Uh ohs.......................DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But seriously, I am sorry for the lack of updates but I have been busy nonstop for the past few months. I got a job since I plan to go to France with my class during Spring Break and my parents refused to help me even if me is only fifteen years old. Sigh...............I have cheap parents. And I had like three projects in one week. So I am not really fond of my first few months of high school. I am just so glad that it's the weekend. Okay I'll stop talking so I can start the chappie now.... yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of that paraphernelia in any way possible. Me is sad now.... (T_T)

~Flamers Are Welcome. But Someone Will Find You Drowning In A Pool Of Your Own Blood. Heehee.~ (I'm just joking, or am I. Teehee.)

--

Mulan: Naru

Shang: Sasuke

Mushu: Sakura (Deal with it.)

Crik-ee: Hinata

Khan: Kyuubi

Yao: Shikamaru (Nobody else fit the criteria. Even if he is the opposite of Yao. Meep.)

Chien-Po: Chouji

Ling: Kiba (Great fit, right?)

Shan-Yu: Orochimaru

Chi-Fu: Mizuki

The Emperor: Third Hokage (Sarutobi)

General Li: Itachi (Sad that I have to kill him off now........ or am I? (-_-))

Fa Li: Kushina Uzumaki

Fa Zhou: Minato Namikaze

Grandma Fa: Tsunade (Couldn't think of anybody else. J)

Little Brother: No One! Mwahahahahaha

First Ancestor: First Hokage

Matchmaker: Ino (A VERY old version of her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil….or is it emo? Ah well!)

(All the other characters aren't important or they belong to me. Kukukukukuku…..) XD

--

Previously.................

_"Naru off to destroy people. I'm so proud...." Exasperated the pink-haired dragon with tears of happiness in her jade-green eyes. Hinata came up to the joyful girl and petted her head. What came out of Hinata's rosy pink lips were filled with confidence and laced with the truth._

_"You have issues."_

--

'Damn it, damn it!!! I can't believe I'm fucking late on our first day of training!!!!! Especially after what happened the day before!!!! I couldn't think that I could dig a bigger hole for myself, but of course I did!! FUCK!!!' Were the thoughts running through the blonde-haired girl's head as she ran all the way to the training grounds since she made her camp a good way from everyone else so that it would be easier to keep the knowledge of her being a girl.

--

"Order! People Order!!!" Ordered Mizuki as he attempted at trying to restore some peace back into the campsite as the men were just doing as they please.

"I like pan-fried noodles!!" Shouted a random guy from the crowd which made some of the others chuckle and laugh.

"I like some sweet and sour shrimp please!!" Exclaimed Chouji as he rubbed his stomach in anticipation for the food. (Note; He has no idea what's going on.) What Chouji had said moments ago made the crowd go into a laughing frenzy even more.

"That's not funny." Muttered the white-haired male as he made his way towards his tent to write a letter to the emperor about the update on the army recruits. Just as Mizuki left the blonde-haired 'male' known as Naruto finally made his way towards all of the others.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Troublesome." Yawned Shikamaru as he rested against a pole before he started snoozing away.

"Hey Naruto! I still owe you a beat down from yesterday you little pussy!" Exclaimed Kiba as he roughly grabbed Naru's shirt and fisted his hand. But before Kiba could do anything a commanding voice halted them from everything.

"Soldiers!" Yelled the deep, masculine voice as he neared his troops. The said troops quickly alligned themselves into a neat row, for not wanting to anger their new leader. Uchiha Sasuke gracefully made his way over to the line of soldiers until he halted at a bucket that contained long training poles. The raven-haired male quickly slipped off his shirt to reveal lithe, yet strong muscles and ivory pale skin. Their was a small lining of hair that kept going south until it stopped at the pants line. (1)

"You'll assemble swiftly and silently here every morning. Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me." Articulated the Uchiha as he grabbed a bow and arrow from the container as he moved a few steps away from the pole that Shikamaru was snoozing on only minutes ago.

"Ooh, tough guy." Kiba said before chuckling. Sasuke alligned his eyes with the bow before launching one of the arrows into the pole near the top.

"Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow" The younger Uchiha stated rather sarcastically. The Uchiha's voice sent shivers down Naru's spine.

"I'll get that fucking arrow pretty boy, and then I'll throw it at your fucking head." Muttered Kiba as he walked towards the pole. Just before the brunette was about to do as he was told, Sasuke stopped him.

"One moment. You seem to be forgetting something." Verbalized the Uchiha as he ushered Mizuki to come forward with a box. Sasuke opened the box to reveal weights.

"This represents decipline." The Uchiha calmy declared as he wrapped the weight around Kiba's right arm.

"And this represents strength!" Pronounced the raven-haired male as he wrapped the next weight around the other arm. Just as Uchiha left for Kiba to accomplish his task he turned his head slighty around and chuckled,

"Good Luck." Kiba knew that the Uchiha didn't mean it as it was laced to the brim with Sarcasm.

'Fucking asshole' Were the thoughts of one Inuzuka. Chouji and Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a few sniggers. Kiba looked and and he gulped. It appeared that the arrow was forty some feet high up in the air. Kiba quickly grabbed a hold of the pole and tried to climb up, but he only made it to a few feet before sliding all the way back down. The same thing happened to Chouji, Shikamaru didn't even attempt to try it, and Naru fell rather hard on her ass as she passed a glance towards the Uchiha.

'We have a lot of work to do.' Were the thoughts running through Sasuke's head as his outer appearance remained impassive.

--

1) Happy trail................... me is a perv. teehee.

Well I know this is short but please bear with me. Since thanksgiving is coming up I will have a break to update more often. Bye for now peoples.


End file.
